worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Fred
Fred is a rusty racing fan and recurring character in the ''Cars'' series. He often gets excited whenever a celebrity knows his name, although it is printed on his front license plate. History ''Cars'' .]] In Cars, Fred is seen in the Rust-eze tent at the Motor Speedway of the South, happy due to the fact that Lightning McQueen "knows his name" even though it is printed on his license plate. He gets excited and his front bumper falls off. The same situation happens with Mario Andretti at the Los Angeles International Speedway, where Mario says his name, he gets even more excited and happily tells a security guard, "Mario Andretti knows my name!" after the police will not let him in because he does not have a garage pass. Fred says that it is okay because Lightning knows him. At the end of the film, Fred is seen hopping up and down in the main road of Radiator Springs, with tons of decals stickered onto him from Lizzie's Radiator Springs Curios shop and his bumper falls off again. ''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' In Cars: Mater-National Championship, Fred overhears Lightning telling Philip about driving lessons, and he excitedly hurries over and asks if he can join too. After Doc complains that the three cars are blocking the street, Barry comes and asks if a race is starting and the five happily agree to one. His front bumper falls off after Lightning revs his engine. After this event, Fred is only seen during all four Rustbucket Races and also as a computer opponent in all nine Fillmore's Fuel Frenzy levels. ''Cars: Race-O-Rama'' In Cars: Race-O-Rama, Fred can be found competing in the Rustbucket Derby levels and sometimes in the Smash Up levels as well (except on the PlayStation 2 version in which he does not appear in at all). Like his previous game appearance, Fred is not a playable character. Other appearances In The Case of the Missing Muffler, he is seen at Flo's V8 Café, talking to Lightning McQueen and Mater. The story implies that Fred is likely now a resident of Radiator Springs, as the video games were also implying. General information Physical description Fred is a Stodgey Suaver ST and has a license plate that simply reads "FRED". His top speed is 49 km/h and he has 300 HP. Fred's original livery is currently unknown, as he is completely covered in rust and he sometimes struggles to keep parts on. Personality and traits Fred gets excited very easily, and, as a result, often has his bumper fall off. Whenever someone reads his license plate and says his name, Fred freaks out and shouts the phrase "He knows my name!" Appearances *''Cars'' *''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' *''Cars: Race-O-Rama'' *''The Case of the Missing Muffler'' Profiles and statistics ''Cars'' *Bios **"Fred is truly racing's number-one fan. Some cars have better wax jobs, or attached bumpers, but do they have the heart and dedication Fred has? Not a chance. Between Fred's racing blogs, podcast, websites and daily call-ins to numerous radio shows, it's amazing Fred has time to get to any actual races."Car Finder Portrayals *Andrew Stanton - All appearances Gallery Fred1art.png|Artwork with fallen bumper Fred21.png|Artwork with bumper altogether Bandicam 2014-06-14 07-22-31-483.jpg|''Car Finder'' profile FredCars1.jpg|''Cars'' Rusteze-fred-mario.jpg|''Cars'' FredBumperStickersCars.jpg|''Cars'' Fred.PNG|''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' Zeke.PNG|Fred and Zeke in Cars: Mater-National Championship FredRSC.jpg|''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' FredRB1.jpg|''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' FredRB2.jpg|''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' FredRB3.jpg|''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' FredRB4.jpg|''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' Icon Fred a.png|Character icon from Cars: Mater-National Championship Quotes *"You're my hero, Mr. McQueen!" - Cars *"Oh, it's okay. Lightning McQueen knows me!" - Cars *"Mario Andretti knows my name!" - Cars *"Woah! I'm going so fast, I'm shedding rust!" - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"Oh, I guess I better start getting in shape!" - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"Lightning McQueen is giving private racing lessons? Oh, count me in, Mr. McQueen!" - Cars: Mater-National Championship Names in other languages Trivia * Fred and Fillmore are the only two characters in Cars who have front license plates. *Fred's original die-cast was too big, so he was re-scaled into a smaller size. However, the smaller one was considered by many as "out of scale" to other models. *In several ways, he is similar to Otis. They are both rusty, have a closely resembling design and are both considered "lemons". *Fred's rear bumper is much brighter in the PS3 version of Cars: Mater-National Championship. References es:Fred pl:Fred pt-br:Fred ru:Фрэд Category:Rusty cars Category:Rustbucket Racers Category:Race Fans Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars: Mater-National Championship Characters Category:Cars: Race-O-Rama Characters